


Heartbeat

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, but you know me, he doesn't care newt has a soulmate, of course it has a happy ending, percival is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt has the image of a black wampus on his arm, right below his wrist. He, as all his family, believes in soulmates and is waiting for his perfect match to spend the rest of his life with them.Percival Graves on the other hand, does not believe in soulmates, he doesn’t even have a mark and doesn’t care about them either.He just knows Newt Scamander is the man he’s in love with and he’s not willing to let him go just because of a ridiculous image on his skin.





	1. Chapter 1

It was very simple. Newt’s family firmly believed in soulmates; so when the image of a precious black wampus appeared in Newt’s arm just below his wrist, the first thing Mrs. Scamander did was to tell his son that mark was sacred. But the years passed and Newt’s generation, even the wizards and witches that lived in England, didn’t have the same opinion on soulmates than their parents. Newt was one of them; he learned many things during his travels and one of them was that it was okay to have a little fun while you waited for your soulmate. Newt didn’t expect to find a virgin waiting for him, he didn’t want his soulmate to be alone, he wanted someone with experience and no regrets.

Contrary to what his parents expected from him, Newt had many partners, but most of them were one time thing and didn’t mean anything to him, it was just a way to have fun, to find release; because Newt still believed in soulmates, he believed they were the only ones he could feel a real connection with. It never occurred to him he could fall for a person who was not his destined soulmate.

Such things didn’t exist.

***

Percival Graves was one of those people who were born without a soulmark, as a kid, he used to feel sad about it because soulmates were everywhere in the tales he loved to hear, but then he realized his own parents weren’t a perfect match and still they were very happy with each other. They never met their respective soulmates, but didn’t need to.

Percival was raised by a man who believed destiny was something one shouldn’t let rule over their lives. Percival’s father taught his little son that he should fight for what he wanted no matter what everyone else believed.

After everything that happened with Grindelwald, Percival was not as enthusiastic about finding a partner to start a family as he used to be, he had decided he should focus on his work and stop thinking about romance.

But then a redhead stormed into his office babbling about a Niffler… Percival was sure that adorable shy man meant trouble and he probably had broken several laws just by walking inside MACUSA with a magical creature but he didn’t care at the moment.

He wanted to know more about him. Then auror Goldstein followed him inside and Percival found out the man kneeling on his floor with a dark blue creature in his hands was Newt Scamander.

And then, after a year of thinking he wouldn’t be able to laugh again, Percival Graves chuckled at the sight in front of him. However he wasn’t laughing at the adorable man, he was giggling and chuckling because he felt happy.

***

Despite the awful first impression, Newt discovered that Percival Graves didn’t hate him, in fact, they became really good friends in a matter of days, even though they were the exact opposite of each other.

Graves quickly turned into Percival because the Director insisted on dropping formalities between them and Newt was more than happy to do that because he was not used to be called Mr. Scamander.

They got along pretty well in Newt’s opinion, Percival learned about magical creatures and helped Newt to feed them every time he had a chance.

Then, when the time for Newt to go came, Picquery and Percival made him an offer to stay in MACUSA to work as a consultant.

No one in the Department could believe how well the two of them treated each other, but the truth was that they actually had arguments every now and then, mostly because Percival worried a little too much about Newt and often reminded him that he had no sense of self preservation.

But they were short discussions, nothing to worry about and definitely nothing serious.

That was until Percival Graves found out about his soulmark. They hadn’t talked about that yet and Newt honestly thought it wasn’t something that important, but it turned out that to Percival it was.

“Who are they?” The Director asked, perhaps a little too aggressive to Newt’s liking. Percival had tried to ignore it, but the magizoologist had noticed him doing his best not to look at Newt’s arm and failing miserably every single time.

“I haven’t met them yet.”

“And what if you don’t,” Percival frowned and Newt fought the need to tilt his head in confusion. He didn’t understand why his friend was so grumpy out of the sudden. “What if you never meet them?”

“I will.”

Percival rolled his eyes.

“You and I both know that not always happens.”

“I’m aware, but what’s the problem with having a little hope?” Newt smiled trying to make the other wizard to grin back at him.

He didn’t.

“You mean you’re going to spend your life alone just because you’re waiting for someone you don’t even know yet?”

“I’m not alone,” Newt crossed his arms over his chest. “I have my creatures and Tina, Queenie, Jacob and I have you.”

That last part seemed to do the trick; Percival expression softened and he almost looked sad.

“I know… But I mean, you haven’t thought about…?”

“Being with someone?” Newt said and when the wizard nodded he continued: “I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking. I know humans have needs and it’s okay if a person wants to have a good time with another without a compromise.”

Percival blushed, but shook his head.

“I’m not talking about one night stands, Newt. I mean to be in a relationship with someone.”

“I don’t see the point.”

Percival looked at him like he was in pain, Newt wondered if he was injured.

“Why not?”

“I’m destined to my soulmate. I cannot fall in love with anyone else.”

“So you’re saying just people with soulmates can fall in love,” the Director seemed irritated again and Newt had no idea why. “I don’t have a soulmark, Newt. And I can look at you in the eye right now and swear to you that’s not the case. I’m very capable of falling in love. Actually-”

“That’s not what I meant at all!” Newt cut him off, alarmed. “I’m sure you’ll find love soon. I just meant that I can’t, unless is with my soulmate.”

“My parents weren’t a match and they still loved each other.”

Newt didn’t know what to say, he was surprised. He hadn’t heard about a case like that, at least not from the people he had met, but well… He spent most of his time with magical creatures than with people. In England something like that was unheard of, but perhaps in America was different.

“I’m glad to hear they were happy together,” he said after a while.

Percival looked like he wanted to keep arguing, but shook his head instead.

***

Newt noticed Percival was doing his best to avoid him and he couldn’t help but to feel sad about. He honestly didn’t know what he had done to upset him like that, but he also thought it was best not to ask him about it just yet.

“He’ll come along, Newt,” Queenie assured him. “But listen carefully, sweetie, when he does, please be gentle with him okay? He looks strong, but he’s as vulnerable as the rest of us.”

Newt wanted to ask what did she exactly mean, but the Director stopped right in front of him. He stared into Newt’s eyes a couple of seconds before looking at his feet.

“Can I talk to you?”

Newt accepted and followed the man towards his office. Percival didn’t sit on his chair, he turned around, looking almost miserable.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.”

Newt smiled, trying to make him understand it was okay.

“I’m not mad…”

Percival sighed, relieved.

“Does that mean you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to-” Newt stopped himself he knew Percival so well by then he was sure the man would not feel better if he didn’t hear the words. “Yes, I forgive you.”

Percival grinned, but his expression was so different from anything Newt had seen before, it was almost like a predatory smirk.

“Great,” he breathed and took Newt’s face in his hands and smashed their lips together.

Newt, surprised and a little confused, moaned into the kiss because the truth was that he actually found Percival Graves attractive and didn’t mind at all if the wizard wanted to spend the night with him.

But he wanted to make sure they both understood what to expect from it.

“Percival,” Newt gasped, once the other pulled apart to breathe. “Wait, you should know-”

“Do you want this, Newt?” Percival interrupted him by asking first.

“Yes, but-”

Percival bit his neck and Newt almost forgot what he wanted to say. “Then stop talking.”

“I just want to be clear-”

But the Director shushed him up with his lips, his tongue exploring Newt’s mouth.

“I know,” Percival whispered. “It’s okay. But we should stop now because I want to have you in my bed.”

***

Percival was determined. Newt assured him he didn’t care if they stayed in the office, but Percival said he wanted for their first time to be especial.

Newt was confused by the choice of words because he was sure it was going to be one time thing. He opened his mouth, but forgot about it when Percival kissed him again.

He was used to be fucked hard and fast, but Percival was different, of course he’d be different to the others. He took his time to explore Newt’s body, driving him insane before pushing inside him after taking ages preparing him; Percival moved slowly, looking right at Newt’s eyes the whole time and kissing every single one of the freckles on his face while whispering his name like a prayer.

For the first time, Newt felt a little vulnerable, for the first time he felt warm while being under another person.

***

Newt couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep, but when he opened his eyes, he realized it was morning already. His legs were tangled with Percival’s and the auror had his arm firmly wrapped around his waist.

He tried to get up but the grip tightened and he was pulled closer towards the other body on the bed.

“Stay,” Percival whispered over the back of his neck, right before planting a kiss over his curls.

It was okay, Newt told himself. He was not used to be that intimate with their parents. It was usually a quick fuck and he then walked away. But it was alright because Percival and he were friends.

“Stay with me until you find your soulmate.”


	2. Chapter 2

> _“You took my life  
>  But then I knew that very soon you’d leave me.”_
> 
> Days, The kinks

 

It was a mistake. Newt knew they both were making a mistake the moment Percival’s words escaped from his mouth.

But the other wizard must’ve seen the hesitation on his face, because he took him in his arms and pulled him closer to his body; he kissed him until Newt moaned for more and forgot what he was trying to say. Percival made him ignore that rational voice inside his head and surrender to the pleasure the other was offering.

It couldn’t hurt, Newt thought, they knew what they were doing and Percival would probably get tired of him after a few weeks.

There was nothing to worry about.

***

Their relationship was nothing like those Newt had had in the past (if he could call those relationships). Percival didn’t mind to be seen with Newt by his aurors, actually, sometimes it seemed like he did that on purpose. He kissed Newt outside his office, he brought him all kind of gifts and allowed him to have Pickett on his shoulder all the time. When a meeting ended, he always took Newt by the arm and grinned from ear to ear before kissing him on the back of his hand or right on the lips.

The aurors quickly learned that it was better not to mess with Newt because their boss turned into a furious wampus if anything happened to him.

And the worst thing was that Newt started to like it; he enjoyed the intimacy they had outside the bedroom, he liked when they both returned too tired from work to have sex and instead they sat on Percival’s couch just curled up with each other until they fell asleep. He liked when they spent their afternoons taking care of Newt’s creatures and he liked even more found Percival with Dougal on his shoulders or when he started to argue with the Niffler about how stealing would get him into trouble someday.

Weeks turned into months and Newt started to think about his soulmate, he didn’t look as often at his mark like he used to do, he didn’t try to imagine what they looked like. Instead, he focused on how much he worried about Percival every time he returned home late from work or how his auror always got mad at him when Newt did something Percival considered too dangerous.

***

The people that didn’t know Percival very well began to spread the rumor that the Director of Magical Security had finally found his soulmate. By the time the rumors reached Newt’s ears, all MACUSA seemed to accept the story like an absolute truth. He thought about telling everyone the truth, but Percival convinced him it was better not to say anything about it.

“It doesn’t matter what others think, Newt,” Percival said, taking his face in his hands and placing kisses on both his cheeks, making the redhead giggle.

However, there were people that knew Percival well enough to be aware that he didn’t have a mark. Seraphina Picquery was one of them and when she saw the soulmark on Newt’s arm, she didn’t take it very well.

When Newt walked into her office the next morning, he thought at first it had something to do with his creatures and he was ready to defend them at any cost.

But it was not about that.

“You have a soulmate,” the President pointed out as soon as he sat in front of her. She looked really pissed.

“Yes.”

“Percival doesn’t.”

“That’s right,” Newt answered, wondering why she wanted to hear him say something they both already knew.

“Then why are you doing this, Mr. Scamander?” The woman demanded frowning.

“I don’t f-follow, Madam President,” he mumbled, feeling like he was being interrogated all over again.

“Percival is my friend, I know him. And I’ve seen how he looks at you,” Picquery said like she was accusing Newt of a crime. “You’re going to break his heart if you keep this up.”

“I’m not- that’s not my intention,” Newt tried to explain. “We have an agreement.”

Picquery rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

“Of course you do. He’s an idiot, even worse he’s an idiot in love.”

Newt paled. He shook his head feeling terrified and happy after hearing those words. It was not a good sign if part of him wanted that to be true.

“He’s not-” he tried to argue, but Picquery’s expression shut him up.

“If you’re planning on leaving the moment your soulmate appears, then better do that already before things get worse.”

***

Newt avoided Percival the rest of the day and when he returned home (Percival’s home), he started crying not only because of how much he had hurt Percival by not ending things when he should, but because he didn’t want to leave.

It hurt him to think he had to leave Percival; he hadn’t thought about his soulmate in a long time and now that Picquery had brought it up, he couldn’t believe it was not as exciting as it was before.

He couldn’t believe part of him wanted to betray his soulmate and stay with Percy for the rest of his life. But that wasn’t fair, was it?

Before leaving MACUSA, before even asking Tina or Queenie if they could receive him in their home again, Queenie had asked him to think things first.

But Newt didn’t want to hurt Percival more.

***

When Percival came back, Newt knew something was wrong, he looked angry.

“What did she tell you?” He demanded, but his expression softened the moment he noticed the tears on Newt’s face. “I’m sorry, Newt… It’s just… I had an argument with Seraphina and I thought-”

“She’s worried about you,” Newt said.

Percival walked towards him, but stopped the moment he noticed Newt stepping back.

“It’s not her business,” he protested. “I know what I’m doing…”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Percival assured. “Newt, please, what if we talk about this tomorrow? We both need to get some sleep… Come to bed with me.”

Newt shook his head and he saw the hurt in Percival’s eyes.

“It’s going to be worse if I stay one more day,” he mumbled, blinking back the tears in his eyes. “You deserve someone that can be with you for the rest of your lives. You deserve better.”

“I don’t want anyone else,” Percival admitted and somehow that hurt even more.

Newt walked outside and disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

It hurt more than Newt thought it would. The first night without Percival was a torture; he cried inside his case while Dougal stroke his curl, trying to ease a bit of his pain. Pickett, stayed inside his pocket, looking up at him every now and then, making him know he wasn’t planning on leaving him anytime soon.

Tina and Queenie, who then again offered him a space in their flat, always pretended they didn’t see the way his eyes were red in the mornings or how Newt bit his lip almost until it bleed every time Tina mentioned her boss by accident.

Queenie tried to speak with him about it, she insisted that he should follow his heart instead of what the traditions said, but Newt didn’t think it was good for Percival. He didn’t want to hurt him again.

It was even worse at work. Newt did as best as he could to avoid the Director and Percival didn’t try to talk to him again unless it was strictly necessary. But he still made sure to leave food for him when he knew Newt had not eaten anything -nobody knew how he did it, but Percival always seemed to know- and when they had to go on a case together, the Director didn’t take his eyes off the magizoologist, making sure he was safe and sound.

He also stopped talking to Picquery, the whole Department latter found out the President was one of the reasons the couple broke up. She looked like she regretted it.

The aurors, who had thought they were soulmates were completely confused about the break up, they didn’t understand why two people made to be together had split up. It didn’t make any sense.

It didn’t until Fontaine was brave enough to ask Queenie about it and she explained everything to them.

***

Even though it was painful, there was something inevitable about the two of them. Newt always felt like he was constantly being pulled towards Percival Graves. Or perhaps he was a masochist and liked to torture himself by being close to the Director.

Maybe they were both like that.

“You look tired,” Newt almost jumped on the spot when he heard Percival’s voice behind him. He was waiting for Tina outside her office to return to her flat together, but she was taking more time than he had expected.

He hadn’t noticed he was being watched nor that Percival was right behind him.

“I can say the same thing about you,” Newt smiled and he realized it was the first smile that had appeared on his face after a long time.

Percival grinned back. He shook his head.

“I’m serious, Newt. You can’t keep overworking yourself,” he insisted and Newt couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“You know it’s ridiculous that you, of all people, are scolding me for that. Honestly, Percy…”

They both looked into each other’s eyes when the nickname escaped Newt’s lips. The magizoologist blushed furiously and turned his head down.

“I’m… sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he heard Percival saying. “I always liked when you called me that.”

Newt didn’t dare to look up again, he kept glancing at the floor and heard as Percival started walking away.

“Take care of yourself, Newt. Please.”

***

Newt got sick and the weird thing is not the fact that he did, but that his soulmark seemed to be the cause of his pain.

Hellen, the best healer MACUSA had, told him he had an unusual disease caused by soulmarks when a person parted their soulmate.

“But it’s more than physical distance…” She tried to explain. “Otherwise everyone that hasn’t been reunited with their soulmate would be sick, it’s… rejection.”

Newt blinked, confused. It was impossible for him to reject someone he hadn’t met yet.

He tried to sit on the bed, but remained where he was when the healer shook her head and pushed him back on the pillows.

“It’s even more complicated,” she continued, looking down at him. “Because this only happens when someone has already fallen in love with their soulmate.”

“How’s that possible? I haven’t even met my soulmate yet,” he blurted out.

“I know… I can’t explain it either,” she looked sad. “The only thing I can do is to tell you to rest by a couple of days and to take this every eight hours.”

“So it’s not…?”

She smiled, just a little.

“It won’t kill you,” Hellen assured. “But it won’t go away either. Not completely. Not until you find your soulmate and decide to stay with them.”

Newt looked at the ceiling and discovered, to his shock, that even after hearing that, he wasn’t that excited to meet his soulmate. Not anymore.

***

After arguing with both Queenie and Tina about how much he creatures needed him, the sisters managed to convince him to stay in bed, the two of them promised to take care of Newt’s babies instead.

Still, he woke up at night, the pain had suddenly stopped, but he still felt exhausted… He was going to get out of the bed when a familiar voice warmed up his heart.

Percival was there and it sounded as if he was arguing with Tina. The discussion didn’t last long though; she warned him to be careful to which he replied something Newt didn’t hear because suddenly the auror was storming into the bedroom.

Newt’s grin was huge on his face when their eyes met. Percival smiled back, but it didn’t reach his eyes, those were so filled with concern that it wasn’t room for another emotion.

He sat on the bed, right next to Newt and without thinking too much about it, he took one of those freckled hands and pushed Newt’s curls out of his forehead.

“How do you f-feel?” Percival’s voice broke at the end, his pain was almost palpable.

“Better,” Newt said and it was true. He felt a lot better now that Percival was with him.

“I talked to Williams,” the auror said. He was talking about Hellen. “I can help you find your soulmate. It must be probably someone you met in the past, someone you still love… Perhaps that girl of the picture…”

Newt rolled his eyes, he kissed Percival’s hand before he could stop himself. The auror turned bright red and blinked, confused.

At least that made him shut up.

“Leta is not my soulmate,” he said. “Our soulmarks don’t match.”

“But there must be-”

Newt shook his head, refusing to look away from him.

“There isn’t. I think my case is different. Because I’m not in love with my soulmate. How could I be? I haven’t met them yet!”

“Newt-”

“I’m in love with you,” he blurted out. He wasn’t going to, but it was like his lips had life on their own.

Percival’s smile grew wide but sad, his eyes were filled with tears as he leaned in to bring their foreheads together.

“You have no idea how much I wanted to hear that, I wanted you to forget your soulmate and stay with me instead. But now I know I was just being selfish. I’m sorry, Newt…”

“Don’t be ridiculous-”

“You’ll always be only one for me, you know right?” Percival continued. “I don’t want anyone else. But I know I’m not the one for you… And I want to help you find them.”

Newt pushed Percival away to sat on the bed. Oddly, he felt stronger know. The pain had stopped.

“Don’t,” he frowned. “I am not interested in finding them. I-I want you. I choose you.”

“Hellen said you’d get sick again, if you keep rejecting-”

“I’ll be fine. I can take a little bit of pain.”

Percival shook his head.

“But I can’t,” he whispered. “I can’t watch you suffer, Newt. Not because of me.”

“Percy…”

“We’ll find your soulmate,” he said, determined. He tried to smile, but Newt could see how much it was hurting him just saying it.

“Percy-” he tried again, but the auror just shook his head and stood up.

The pain returned as soon as Percival walked away. Newt tried and failed to hold back his sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

It got better once Newt accepted he was never going to love his soulmate the way he loved Percival Graves.

And even though the auror was decided to find Newt’s soulmate, it seemed it was almost impossible for the two of them to be away from each other.

They started by spending more time with the other; Percival argued that he wanted Newt to be in his office because he wanted to be there if Newt felt ill or weak again, but the magizoologist caught the auror staring at him more than once, in the same way he used to do when they were together.

Newt didn’t mind to be just Percival’s friend, he wanted to be by his side, no matter the conditions. However, time made both of them realize it was not enough.

Unconsciously, Percival started to get close to Newt, his fingers touched that elegant, freckled hand and sometimes remained there until he had to pull away.

He followed Newt like a shadow during most of their cases and he even got livid at one dark wizard that tried to hex the magizoologist while he was attending to a very weak bowtruckle.

Everybody noticed the need that seemed to overwhelm both of them when they were in the same room; everybody noticed the longing in Percival’s eyes every time he looked at Newt.

Then Percival noticed too; he stopped before he could touch Newt’s cheek and mumbled something about not wanting to be selfish again before leaving a hurt and confused Newt alone.

Percival Graves decided to go to England, but nobody knew why he had made that choice, not even Newt.

***

The last thing Leta expected was to have an American auror in her living room. But Percival Graves seemed determined and he wanted to know about the time Newt and her were together.

Leta was great at reading people, that was how she knew Newt and she were not going to last; even though their soulmarks we’re very similar (they both had a wampus as a soulmark, but hers was smaller and more aggressive).

And she could read the man in front of her and he was desperately in love. So not to make him any more miserable, she showed him her soulmark.

“You’re not his match,” he mumbled. “He said you weren’t, but I thought-”

“I never was,” she cut him off. Leta sat in front of him, curiosity making her blurt out: “You’re in love with Newt.”

The auror didn’t deny it so Leta decided it was best to keep talking while she could.

“Then why are you trying to find his soulmate? Why are you doing this, Mr. Graves?”

“Because I love him,” Graves said, closing his eyes. “Because I want him to be happy and safe. I don’t want him to suffer.”

Selfless love. Leta rolled her eyes at the words in her head. She didn’t have a problem with that though, people loved in different ways, it was just that to her, love wasn’t like that.

“But what if… Just for once, you stop doing what’s best for him and ask him what he wants instead?”

The auror sighed, looking almost in pain, he rose from his spot on the couch and thanked her for receiving him.

Leta hadn’t realized how tired he looked until he was right in front of her; she saw the shadows under his eyes, the way he moved…

Graves groaned and Leta watched as the wizard’s arm started to shine; he was, after all this time, getting his soulmark. But the man didn’t smile like anyone would’ve done under the same circumstances, he wasn’t grateful to get a mark, he looked almost horrified.

***

Percival woke up in St Mungo, or at least that was what the healer said when he growled at her why he couldn’t leave immediately.

He was feeling a desperate, almost hungry need to be with Newt again. But the next thing she explained, after informing him that Miss Lestrange had brought him to the hospital, was that he was weak due to his soulmark.

“It’s not common for a mark to appear at your age, but sometimes happens,” she told him, with a encouraging smile on her face. “I bandaged it because it was still shining, but you can see it now if you want.”

She was looking at him clearly expecting him to jump happily at the possibility of finally having a soulmate, but all that Percival did was stare down at his bandaged arm with a frown.

He didn’t want it. He knew Newt was the only one for him and he didn’t want to see a mark to say otherwise.

It was ironic; years of waiting for that to happen and now he didn’t even want to look at his mark.

***

When Newt arrived, Percival hid his arm under the sheet; he felt guilty, almost like he was betraying him.

But then his magizoologist sat on the bed next to him. He smiled and Percival had never seen him look so beautiful before.

“The healer explained me everything,” Newt told him.

“It doesn’t mean anything to me, Newt,” he said immediately.

But Newt didn’t look worried or angry, he chuckled as it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He caressed the auror’s cheek, staring down fondly at him.

“Oh, Percy. You silly auror,” he said and took his arm under the sheets to look at it. “I felt it as soon as it happened. Didn’t you?”

He didn’t know what he was talking about; Percival had always felt the same around Newt, like he was complete. And now with Newt’s fingers on his skin, he couldn’t have felt better.

“Trust me,” Newt said and Percival just nodded because he’d do anything for him.

Then, with a movement of Newt’s wand, the bandages disappeared and Percival Graves looked fascinated as the wampus on his arm.

The same as Newt’s.

“It looks like you’re stuck with me, Percy.” Newt giggled and when he finally leaned forward to kiss him Percival didn’t know if the tears he tasted on his lips were his or Newt’s but he didn’t care.

He was so happy to care about anything else.


End file.
